


A Letter Lost in Skyhold

by AnnoraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Other, inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraRutherford/pseuds/AnnoraRutherford
Summary: Within the long empty walls of Skyhold you find a damaged piece of parchment. Upon further examination it becomes clear it is a letter the Inquisitor had written at some point when they were actively at war with Corypheus. It offers you a rare glimpse into how becoming Inquisitor and fighting a constant battle was affecting them. It's... not as nice as the picture they often paint for those who ask in person.





	A Letter Lost in Skyhold

I wish this never happened. That I was still home with my clan. I wish I had died alongside them, not comfortable in a warm bed while children begged for their lives over the dead bodies of their parents. I wish I still knew the smell of the stew my father made for us when we didn't feel well. The taste of fresh food prepared with stories and voices crossing the fire, making the meal all the sweeter.

I long for my friends, for the simpler times when we fished and swam for hours instead of listening to our storykeeper. Those days where I walked barefoot in the woods with only the worry of what my mother would say when I returned covered in dirt. I miss the smell of mountain air not tainted by the bitter, rusted blood of an endless war. The sound of birds wings against the wind or the wolf's howl at the winter moon remains nothing, but a little spark in my memory. Replaced by the sounds of metal on metal and a man's final breath. Turnip stew… but not really.

I wish I could remember what it felt like to not see painful, merciless death at my feet before lunch. When I didn't wander the path of spilled blood, stale and stained, I wish I didn't know the men the blood belonged to because now it pumps through the dirt instead of their bodies and their children and wives weep because Papa didn't come home.

I wish I didn't know what it sounded like when a man's armor was pierced and I wish I didn't hear the sound of breath evaporating from his lungs as his body goes into shock. I wish their footsteps didn't follow me as I try to make their deaths mean something other than their mother now is childless and has no body to bury.

I wish sleep was relief instead of a nightmare continuing on the hell that is life now. I wish when I woke there was a moment I wasn't the Inquisitor, that I was back home in the arms of my father, but not the arms he has now made of nothing, but bone and desperation and rot.

I wish so desperately I didn't have to hold tears so they don't leak onto the person I lie to as I whisper repeatedly _it's going to be okay._

How selfish are these wishes because more importantly, I would not wish this on anyone, not even my worst enemy. I wish I knew how to end this war swiftly and at only the cost of my own life. I wish mine was the only sacrifice that had to be made. A life of punishment for only me to live, but instead families wake up under heavy roofs in half warmed beds. I wish to finish this, I wish to allow these families who are suffering alone or just in fear some semblance of justice. I wish to create a world for the children of this war to grow up in safely with only a glimpse in a mirror of a memory.

I wish my name was not all that would be remembered.

I wish… I _will_ … remember their names. Even if I am the only one.

I wish, to those who have been lost, you know that you are not forgotten so long as I live and breathe.

I wish to thank you, but I don't know how…

The Inquisitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my short piece.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Nori


End file.
